Saa!
by witchfingers
Summary: It seems a certain violet haired God gets annoyed when people repeat themselves. The unthinkable: Heimdall x Reiya!


It seems a certain violet haired God gets annoyed when people repeat themselves. The unthinkable: Heimdall x Reiya!

_My Japanese is quite sucky. But I watch the subbed version in YouTube and I noticed that Reiya always ends her phrases with a 'desu'. And it's annoying!!! I don't even know what it means..._

_**"Saa!": "I don't know!" **(I've seen it used like that, correct me if it's wrong please!!!)_

_I'm sorry for those who know less Japanese than I do (is that even possible? n.nU), but this fic wouldn't have worked in English_

_A warning: This is a slightly teeny weeny AU ficcy, which includes Kakusei!Loki and a not-Loki-loving-Reiya/Freya. For the sake of the plot :P_

_**Saa!

* * *

**_

Great. Just great.

Heimdall wanted to knock himself unconscious, but that probably wouldn't have been the best of ideas. So yes, he was usually the realistic (bah, more like pessimistic) one, but as no one ever paid any kind of attention to him, he wouldn't have expected that -for _once in a lifetime_- someone did.

It just sucked that the one of the feisty idea had been no other than... Loki.

Loki in his true, adult, full-powered, _tall_ form.

Heimdall mused that even if he had both of his eyes, in that moment he would have killed the oh-so-occurrent Trickster God gleefully.

He was stuck with looking out for the 'I'm so cute I could be a doll but I'm only the Goddess of Beauty in disguise!' girl until Freyr, Loki (that bastard!!!), the flying pig, or whomever, came and retrieved her.

"Yo," the Guardian God said, quite cryptically, "Let's go to the park, Reiya."

The poor girl nodded and uttered a small "H-hai desu," and followed the boy as he strode his way towards the park. That Heimdall scared her a big deal, because when he wasn't glaring daggers and looking like he was thinking of murdering someone (coughcough) he was plainly in a grumpy modus operandi, or being just... creepy.

"Kowaii desu..." she whispered under her breath, unaware that she was voicing her thoughts.

Heimdall spun around and gave her a look that made her shiver.

"Who? _Me?_"

She shook her head frantically. "Iie... desu."

When they finally arrived at the park Reiya was almost wishing she had stayed at home that day. Or perhaps wishing that she just hadn't gone out of _bed_ that morning.

Anyway, when the violet-haired boy looked at her with curiosity she didn't say anything. She just mirrored his look.

"Hey, Reiya... do you want to have an ice-cream?" he said defeated, as he took some coins from a pocket.

"Hai desu!" she said, smiling a bit.

His eyebrow twitched. Wasn't she repetitive. But he nonchalantly nodded and took her hand, having a lapsus of congeniality and desisting from dragging her. He knew how humiliating _that_ felt. Being dragged, I mean... in fact, no one could possibly now better than _him _how _humiliating _it felt.

He felt shivers repeatedly running down his spine.

Meanwhile the petite and totally cute girl was feeling a faint blush spread through her cheeks. He was holding her hand! And he had invited her an icecream! Was it like...a date?

He was still scary, though.

"What flavor do you want?" he asked, suddenly realizing he was still holding her hand. He let go.

"Strawberry... please."

He came back minutes later holding two cones, one for him and one for her. They sat on a bench, Heimdall looking resigned and Reiya looking dreamy.

"Kore wa... date desu?"

A vein of annoyance popped on his forehead. Wasn't she _ever _going to drop that "desu"?! It _was_ getting annoying.

"Uhh"

He didn't know what to say, but it appeared _she _perfectly knew what to say. The way the sun made his eyes glisten, it _was_ quite attractive.

"Anata... kawaii desu."

He blushed.

_Ok_, Heimdall couldn't really complain for _that_!

* * *

**Kowaii: Scary**

**Iie: No**

**Kore wa date desu?: Is this a date? (is that Jap. ok?)**

**Kawaii: Cute.**

**Desu: No idea. She just says it.. _all the time_. I think it could mean sth like 'really'**

**Note: I don't think Heimdall is attractive (he's just TOO adorable), and I don't think that Reiya is cute.**

**R&&:P**


End file.
